


Remember Me

by Burningchaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the game of cards writing challenge - Stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Stiles climbs out of his jeep, grabs the flowers sitting in the passenger seat and makes his way over to his mother’s grave. He pulls the old roses, because his mother was conventional like that and red roses were her favorite, out of the vase and put the fresh ones in. He shifts the second bunch of flowers in his hand, looks around and leans over to kiss the grave stone. “Sorry, mom, I’ll stop by later this week and talk, I need to see someone else today.” 

He steps back and walks over to a newer, fresher grave. There is no vase there, at least not yet, and Stiles vows to find a nice one to bring with him next time. He pulls the plastic off the cala lilies and sets them against Allison’s grave stone. 

Stiles sits on the grass and stares at the dates on the stone. “I didn't know your favorite flower but I remember you talking about that wedding you went to a few years ago and how you loved the bouquet. Which, yeah maybe I should have brought something else.” 

“Scott doesn't know I’m here, actually no one does.” He bites his lip, tilts his head to the side and swipes a hand across his eyes. “You shouldn't…it should have been me. You should have stayed away, you were supposed to live and someday Scott and you were supposed to get back together, get married and have a couple of kids that called me Uncle Stiles. And maybe someday if I had kids they were gonna get married and we'd of been grandparents together.” 

He drags his sleeve across his nose, not even bothering to wipe the tears away anymore. Stile's chest feels heavy, and it's getting hard to breathe. “Everyone says it isn't my fault that it was the nogitsune, but he was in me." Stiles looks down at his hands for a moment and silently counts his fingers. "If I’d stayed out of the woods, if I hadn't wanted something interesting to happen Scott would have never been bit.” 

“You should be here, then Isaac and your Dad would have stayed, and maybe Derek wouldn't be missing, maybe Scott could look me in the eye without flinching and my Dad wouldn't look like he is terrified I’m going to break.” He inches forward and traces her name, “You were my friend, you help save me, and I wish I could have saved you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I cried when I wrote this.


End file.
